


Biology.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can be genderless., Comedy, Female Reader, Human Biology, Multi, Sex Education, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea loans Mituna a book on human anatomy which raises some interest in you from the trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology.

You had not stopped laughing for ten minutes.

Aranea had been glaring at you the whole time she was trying to calm you down and get you to take her attempts to educate you on the subject of troll sexual biology seriously. To top it off, Mituna was also setting you on the path to gigglesville. He had come along out of boredom and Aranea foolishly decided it would be a great idea while you were learning about troll anatomy that an exchange of knowledge was in order and had presented the yellow blood with a book on human biology and reproduction. You were both in fits showing a complete lack of maturity, tears running down your faces as the spider troll snapped her pencil. You couldn't help it. You were nervous anyway around anything to do with sex and this was just hitting you in your giggle box. When Mituna asked if women were born with bulges and they just fell off, that was it for you. The pictures didn't help.

"You two are the worse you know", Aranea sighed. You apologise to her, letting her know you appreciated her efforts but she really had picked the wrong students for a serious discussion on sex. She nodded, realising that she really had made life difficult for herself. "H3y 4r3n34, c4n 1 b0rr0w 7h15?", Mituna asked, holding up the human biology book in his hand. "Of course you can Mituna. Just please don't draw any 8ulges in it like the last one", said Aranea which immediately sent you back into the giggles as you remembered Captor's "corrections" with the crayons.

"So you are telling me that Lil' Mama has one of these bulgeless nooks?", signed Kurloz, looking at the book with confusion. "Y3p", grinned Mituna, "W31rd r1gh7?". The mute tilted his head to look at the image of the naked alien female in detail. "Can I borrow this?" he signed....

"Puuuuurloz, what is that you are reading?", Meulin asked, peering over the shoulder of the engrossed mime. "It's a book on human biology. Mituna got it from Aranea. Did you know humans have a hole in their stomachs where they used to eat their food?", he signed one handed. "Whhhhhhaaaaa?", exclaimed the curious kitty. "If you think that is strange, wait until you read what they do for pailing", signed Kurloz before turning the page....

That is how Meulin borrowed the book from Kurloz before lending it to Horuss, who showed it to Rufioh, who shared it with Latula, who loaned it to Damara, who left it with Porrim, who discussed it with Kankri, who tried to educate Cronus with it, before it finally found it's way to Meenah.

Three weeks had passed when a knock was heard at your door. You opened it to see ten trolls on your step looking embarrassed, confused, and..... can a person look pervy? Well, Meenah and Cronus were attempting so.

"Um... guys?", you enquired having never had so many visitors, "Either you are all selling cookies or something is going down." At this point, Damara steps forward. "_____, you mind if we just check something out?". You start to feel uneasy but say "Yeah, okay Dams. What do you nee...HEY!" You are suddenly surprised as Dams turns your back towards the crowd and lifts up you shirt briefly. Your face is bright pink when she pulls your top back down exclaiming "It's true! Humans have nipples. Pay up Vantas".

This was not the day to go braless. You were going to kill Captor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like to see more humour pieces, lemons, or if you have any requests. This is only my third fan fiction but I really want to get the practice in.


End file.
